


Klaine Advent 2014

by trueromanticist



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueromanticist/pseuds/trueromanticist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the Klaine Advent Calender 2014. The plan is to write a cohesive story using all 24 prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ache

Kurt poked his head out and looked around the corner of the kitchen. Shifting his eyes back and forth, he quickly surveyed the area before tiptoeing across the hallway and into the living room. He had his goal in his sights and his fingers were aching with anticipation. He ducked down behind the couch out of sight and peered around the back to make sure the coast was clear as he made his way across the room to where the Christmas tree was placed, lit and resplendent in all it’s twinkling glory. 

As he reached for the lone silver wrapped package marked with his name in Blaine’s looping script, he was startled by a voice and a clicking noise above him. “Back away from the Christmas tree Kurt. And put your hands where I can see them.”

Raising his hands in surrender he smiled and turned to look at his husband, nurf gun held steadily in his grasp and aimed at Kurt’s back. “Why honey, if I didn’t know any better I would think you don’t trust me.”

Blaine smirked, a fond twinkle in his eye. “With christmas presents? Never.”


	2. Balance

“I am both shocked and appalled that you got out of bed to follow me Mr. Anderson. Where is the trust in this relationship?” Kurt teased with his back to his captor, hands aloft and a wicked grin playing across his face.

He felt the hard plastic of the toy gun press against the small of his back a moment before a warm hand slide across his chest, pulling him tight against his husband.

“To receive trust you have to earn it.” Blaine whispered in a seductive tone, warm breath tickling the side of Kurt’s neck. Kurt closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His hands came down slowly, one wrapped around the back of Blaine’s neck and the other gripped then began rubbing up and down Blaine’s thigh. Craning his neck a bit Kurt used the arm wrapped around Blaine’s neck to pull him in a bruising kiss. Blaine gasped in surprise and his grasp slackened enough for Kurt to turn to face him fully, not breaking contact.

“Well, well, well, Mr. Anderson,” Kurt teased, his hand having migrated from rubbing Blaine’s thigh to the bulge in the front of his sweats when he had turned around, “I do believe you intend to seduce me, does this little power play turn you on?”

Blaine groaned, face buried against Kurt’s neck. His free hand gripping and kneading Kurt’s ass roughly, the other smashed between them still holding the toy weapon that was all but forgotten.


	3. Cloud

The next morning Kurt tried to surreptitiously glance at the tree to the spot where the present had lain the night before. Not to his surprise, it had been moved and was nowhere to be seen.

“Give it up sweetie,” Blaine said handing him a cup of coffee and pecking him on the cheek, “Do you really think I would just leave it laying there now that I know how crazy it is driving you?”

“Hmmm, I would have thought that after that earth-shattering orgasm I gave you, that the lust cloud in your brain would have prevented you from even remembering it’s existance last night.” Kurt replied smugly, smirking over the rim of the cup.

Blaine barked a laugh. “Honey, I admit you are fantastic at what you do, but you aren’t that smooth.”

“Is that so?” Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow. “Well, we will see how smooth I can be when I don’t get you off till after Christmas Mr. Smartass.”

Blaine laughed again. “Oh please. Kurt, you wouldn’t even last that long. You go crazy when we haven’t had sex in 3 days. Christmas is more than 3  _weeks_ away.”

Kurt got up to place his mug in the sink, sauntering slowly past his husband, skin-tight jeans hugging all the right places. He bent deliberately to load a few dishes in the bottom rack of the dishwasher and then walked right up in between Blaine’s spread legs and looped his arms around his neck. He bent his head slightly and licked a strip up Blaine’s neck and straight to his ear before he whispered. “When I get my present, you can have yours. I’ll do whatever you want, but not until then.”

Blaine gulped.


	4. Dessert

Kurt gave one more particularly hard thrust and they both cried out and slumped forward, gasping for breath.

"Oh. My. God." Blaine gasped, drawing out the last syllable. "I can’t remember the last time I came that hard."

Kurt, face down, laughed into the pillow. “You’re welcome.” he said smugly, turning his face to Blaine.

"Three days Kurt. Three days. Actually, two days and twenty-two and a half hours. Give or take." Blaine said glancing at his watch.

"Hmmmm?" Kurt asked, fighting back a yawn.

"That’s how long your sex punishment lasted."

Kurt harrumphed. “Not my fault you decided to bake cupcakes in your tiny little briefs. Those pair make your ass look delicious.” He reached over and pinched Blaine’s ass playfully, earning him a squeak of surprise for his troubles.

"You think I don’t know your weaknesses Hummel? How long have we been married now?"

Kurt sighed. “Too long apparently. Need find new ways to outsmart you.” He stretched languidly on his stomach and turned his head towards the wall, putting his arms under the pillow and burrowed in.

Blaine grinned and buried his face down into Kurt’s back, wrapping an arm around him and threw a leg over his to effectively pin him down. “Nap sounds good right about now.”

"Mhmm" Kurt mumbled.

Suddenly the loud piercing screech of the smoke detector came from the kitchen. Both of them jumped up and looked at each other.

"Oh Shit! The cupcakes!" they said in unison as they ran towards the kitchen, naked and laughing.


	5. Evening

The evening started off fine. They had an early dinner because Blaine had plans to go to the bar with a few of his colleagues for a bachelor party. Which meant that Kurt would be spending the evening alone in his pajamas with a mug of hot chocolate and a book he’d been meaning to pick up for a while now. The routine was set. When one of them had plans for a night out with friends that weren’t mutual, the other stayed home with their cell on…just in case.

"Bye baby." Blaine said, kissing Kurt goodbye for the fourth time.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed against his lips, "Go already! You are going to be late."

Blaine pouted. “But you are sitting here all warm and cozy and adorable and I can’t. Stop. Kissing. You.” he punctuated each of the last four words with another kiss.

"Awwww sweetie." Kurt cooed. "I’m going to miss you too. So hurry up and leave so you can come back."

Blaine pulled back to look him in the eye and smirked. “If I didn’t know any better I would think you were trying to get rid of me.”

Kurt stiffened imperceptibly. “No, of course not. I just know how much John is looking forward to this party. I swear I think he is more excited about this than he is about marrying Caitlin to begin with.” Blaine laughed.

"Okay, well I should be back around midnight. Hopefully in one piece." Blaine kissed him a final time and headed out the front door.

Kurt waited about ten minutes, then jumped off the couch and looked out the front door into the hallway and then out the front window to make sure his husband was really gone.

"Finally." he said rubbing his hands together. "Now where the hell did he hide that present?"


	6. Fall

In retrospect Kurt thinks maybe he should have just gone to grab the step ladder. He was balanced precariously on a stack of old trunks and boxes trying to peer into the little alcove in his and Blaine’s walk-in closet. It was high up and so deep that it was sometimes hard to see all the way to the back, making it a perfect place to hide presents.

He had just pulled himself up onto tiptoe on one foot, the other popped back behind him like a girl in an old movie getting a good kiss, to see the very back when he heard the front door slam and Blaine call out for him.

“Kurt? Honey? I’m back. We called the night a little early since John’s future brother-in-law got sick and had to be taken home.” He laughed, voice growing ever closer. “I guess we just aren’t as young as we used to be.”

Kurt startled and tried to overcompensate but the box below him shifted, sending him crashing to the floor with a loud screech.

“Kurt! Baby! What happened? Are you okay?” Blaine came running in and stopped when he saw his husband. Kurt with his ass planted firmly on the ground, one leg stretch out in front of him and the other still bent over the offending box, a few articles of clothing draped over his head.

Stifling back a laugh Blaine reached out and pulled the Alexander McQueen shirt off of Kurt’s face and looked at him. “Did you really think that I would leave it in the closet Kurt? You work in fashion. Your closet is your temple.”

“Blaine Anderson-Hummel. You have about 30 seconds to get me off this floor and then out of my face if you know what is good for you.”

Blaine laughed again and reached to pull Kurt standing before kissing him on the nose and scooping him up bridal style, carrying him to their bed. “This is your own fault you know. What is it with you a surprises?” He placed him down and checked over his legs. “Does anything hurt?”

“My pride.” Kurt said. He moved his legs experimentally and winced when he felt a burn in his right ankle. “And apparently my ankle.”

“Awwww baby,” Blaine reached over and brushed Kurt’s disheveled hair off his forehead before he slid his hand down to cup his cheek. Kurt nuzzled into the touch and kissed his palm.

“Come on, let’s get you over to urgent care and get it checked out.”


	7. Grace

“Grace”

“Hmmmm?”

“If our future child is a girl, I like the name Grace.”

Kurt and Blaine were lying in bed dozing after returning from the ER. Kurt’s ankle was wrapped and propped up on a pillow and Blaine was lying snuggled up beside him, head resting on his husband’s chest. Kurt lazily ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls as Blaine purred contentedly. 

“Why Grace?” Blaine asked sleepily.

“It was one of my mother’s names. Katharine Elizabeth Grace Hummel.”

“That’s quite a mouthful.” Blaine joked.

Kurt laughed. “She was named after three leading ladies of the silver screen, Blaine. Katharine Hepburn, Elizabeth Taylor and Grace Kelly.”

“So were you thinking as a first name? Or a middle name?” Blaine asked, lifting his head to look Kurt in the eye.

“I was thinking as a middle name. I don’t have an idea for a first name yet.” Kurt said.

“Well,” Blaine drawled “I’ve been thinking about this too and I was thinking that maybe you may be open to a musical first name? I know it’s kind of cliche, but music is such a huge part of our lives and it’s ultimately how we met and fell in love.” He surveyed Kurt’s face, looking for an hint of what he was thinking about the suggestion. Kurt smiled at him fondly.

“Oh honey, that is a sweet idea. It would really depend on the name though wouldn’t it? I mean, we wouldn’t want to go with something like, say, Lyric or one of those ridiculous fad names, would we?”

Blaine’s face fell slightly and he looked down quickly to hide his disappointment. “No, no of course not. That would be silly.”

Kurt looked at him and smiled. “Blaine?”

“Hmm?”

“Blaine. Did you like Lyric?” Kurt stifled a giggle as reached down to lift Blaine’s face back up to look at him.

“It may have been on my list, yes.” Blaine said sheepishly.

Kurt giggled softly and kissed him on the tip of the nose. “You are adorable. I’ll tell you what. You make a list of your favorite musical baby names, and I will make a list of a few of my favorite names and we will compare notes. Deal?”

“Deal. Boys and girls?” Blaine asked.

“Yes, boys and girls. Just in case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: everything I write takes place in my little future fic Klaine ‘verse. This adds to that. In that, Klaine have three children. Twins named Aria Grace and Lyric Piers, and many many years later Piper Shane. These are all already characters and names that existed in my head (including Kurt’s mom and the fact that Aria was partially named after her) so today’s prompt was fitting to me to add them in there just a little bit ♥


End file.
